<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on shots by a petty person by Jellyfishious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664900">on shots by a petty person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishious/pseuds/Jellyfishious'>Jellyfishious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hiveswap, Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishious/pseuds/Jellyfishious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hey there, just another gal taking requests for one shots! I will accept almost everything as a request, but if I'm uncomfortable with something I'll let you know. I write ships and reader inserts as well so don't feel shy to ask! all quadrants welcome by the way ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on shots by a petty person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the first page. </p><p>Welcome!</p><p> </p><p>I don't have anything here yet silly, you would have to request something first!</p><p>just put something in the comments, you know where it is. oh no don't fool me now you have been here before! </p><p>I know you want to...</p><p>hey, where are you going? wait wait don't go! I've been stuck here for ages and I don't know how to get out!</p><p>...</p><p>so anyways requests get posted here as soon as I get them, be sure to include the things you want like scenarios and quadrants. sfw or nsfw, you know it.</p><p> </p><p>See you soon loves!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>